devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Neither Human Nor Demon
'Neither Human Nor Demon '''is the sixth episode of Devilman Crybaby, airing July 5th, 2018. It was directed by Keisuke Shinohara and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi. Plot Moyuru Koda stares up at the ceiling next to a young man. As they have sex, Koda experiences very vivid flashbacks of a Black Sabbath party. Haunted by the images he cries as he remembers his teammate and boyfriend, Junichi to the other man's confusion. His partner says he is not Junichi before dying instantly off screen as sadness and confusion takes ahold of Koda where he subconsciously assumes his Devilman form with the shadow of a large serrated maw. Koda wakes up in the morning in another bed and sobs into his hands. Wamu is alone looking at annotated pictures of Miki on his phone. Spectators watch Miki practice as the other two selected for the event aren’t here, Miko has not read her text and it is noted Akira has been absent a lot too. At Ryo's penthouse, Akira is watching “Professor Ryo’s Science Lab” on the TV whilst Ryo himself types on a laptop nearby. This episode has an interview of Ryo with professor a biology doctor Rehnuma. Ryo was set to interview track and field superstar Moyuru Koda and mentions to Akira that Koda is a demon as they discuss Koda given some of the circumstances surrounding Junichi's death. Ryo plans to expose Koda as a demon at a unisex track meet that Kamigaku's team is also attending to show the world that demons exist. But Akira, noticing that Koda had more similarities to him is reluctant. Ryo points to a liquid on the table that Akira wordlessly drinks. Akira asks if it’s true that demons do not have hearts. Ryo replies that they do, they just don’t have consciousness that allows them to care about others, and elaborates further when Akira asks consideration, mercy, empathy and love. Akira thinks back to what he saw in Silene and Kaim, before being afflicted by headaches with the Black Sabbath party music now playing on the TV and abruptly changes into Devilman before punching repeatedly into a transparent solid barrier between him and Ryo sat across from him. Ryo however had used a drug in Akira's water to force his Devilman form out as it begins to rampage. Ryo reveals that Akira is sealed in a thick glass case to prevent further damage. He notes its good, the liquid achieves its purpose. Ryo says Akira will give Koda the liquid, and Ryo will record the transformation. When he transforms and escapes outside then Akira will get rid of him. That footage from the arena will be broadcast to the entire world. Back to normal Akira thinks by himself. Miki peers over and says Akira should come to the practice, having been chosen and all. He helps her up and asks her if he seems weird. She replies yes and she’s not sure if it’s a good thing or not before telling him if something happened Akira can talk to her about it. He says he cannot tell her now but he will one day. In the four by one hundred relay Miki is the third runner with Akira as the anchor. Miko practices running and night and delightfully exclaims that Miki will be the one called Miko starting tomorrow, and has neglected watering her flowers that now resemble skulls in the night. On the day, Jenny drives Ryo to the stadium where the track and field event is to take place. He meets with someone who remarks the high turnout isn’t just because of Mr Koda but other athletes too acknowledging Miki as well. Ryo suggest letting other stations cover the basics of the event and putting most of their coverage on Mr Koda. In the changing room Akira looks around for Koda, with some people also wondering if the “super high schooler” is not here because he has a private room or something. Koda arrives and makes his way to the locker at the end and they wonder if he doesn’t get along with the rest of his teammates. Akira has the liquid in a water bottle with a white star on the bottom he approaches Koda and introduces himself by stating that he saw him on TV before. Koda tells him to get out of here and leave him alone. But Akira continues visibly upset and noting that he was crying at the airport to Koda’s surprise. Everyone is surprised in fact as many people have noticed and are now wondering why he would bring that up. Akira is sobbing whilst Koda is irked by what he said. Koda’s teammate comes between them telling Koda to stop and for Akira to not talk to him before the race, he’s just nervous. Akira can still tell that he was sad then, and is crying now at which point Koda clutches his chest seemingly feeling panicked and responds by grabbing and throwing Akira into a locker and telling him toe shut up. Ryo arrives saying enough and calms an uneasy Koda by calming stating that it’s nice to meet him. Akira picks up the un-drunken water bottle and Ryo notes that Koda has not drank from it. Miko arrives in the girls changing room and intrudes in a girl’s personal space to make her move out the way of Miki. Pulling her bra off she brushes off Miki’s comment about causing the other girls to leave and finishes her comment with she has a bad attitude before making a bet on who does better in the relay. Miki says she’s on, asking what does she want to bet, a cake or Mondays lunch. Bur Miko hand outstretched wants to bet her name, saying that if she wins she will be the one called “Miki.” Miki smiles before an interviewer asks for her. Wamu is watching live coverage of commentary on Miki, the “Witch of track and field” where’s she is noted as a sprinter and the potential first Japanese female to break the ten second barrier. Gabi arrives to see as well the commentators comment on her social media popularity and that she’s pretty cute. Gabi teases him asking if he is falling in love with Miki. Though sworn at he does state he has her number which piques Wamu’s interest. Taro calls his mom in as it’s going to start soon. They watch as the coverage shifts to Ryo with Koda beside him where he is recognised as the first Japanese male to record a nine plus time. Ryo bows to the camera as Wamu recognises Ryo from when he fired a machine gun directly in their path before spiriting Akira away in his sports car. After Ryo compliments Koda specifically by wording that when he watches him run he feels like he’s watching some creature that’s not human. Koda clarifies if it was meant as a compliment, and Ryo assures him it is. He continues asking him if he’s careful of what he eats and Koda replies not really and Ryo is handed a drink and asks Koda to drink it that its in his contract with the sponsor. He normalises it further by asking him to look in to the camera and have a drink of it. Koda sighs and carries out the request to which Ryo thanks him for it. At night a firework display announces the start of the event where most eyes will be focused on Koda with him singled out for the most focus on for setting five youth records. Ryo is present with the filming crew as they note there is a lot of overseas people watching Koda as well. In the lavatories two members of Koda’s team remark “that idiot” Akira scared them making Koda angry like that, with one remarking it'll be unbearable if he got beaten up like the coach. One comments that he can’t say that in here that it was supposed to be an accident asking if Koda is that important. They recognise Akira when he enters from before and he demands they tell him all they know about Moyuru Koda. With their clothes removed to the underwear they share that he suddenly became a lot faster last fall, that he was no match for Junichi up until then, and the two of them were childhood friends. They note it wasn’t just the speed but his appearance completely changed too, that its like he's a completely different human being. One notes its been especially bad since Junichi died, Akira hears they don’t blame him after Junichi was killed in such a way. In the underground parking Koda views a recording of Junichi saying that they’ll compete on the world stage together. Junichi tells him he’ll be fine because he thinks he has talent and Koda cries seeing Junichi on his phone. He falls to his knees in grief and has his body partially affected by the transformation. The mixed four by one hundred race with both boys and girls competing comes under way. The announcer shares what’s unique is that Koda in the first lane will be running the entire race by himself, four normal high schoolers against a super high schooler. Ayumi fires the starting pistol and the announcer remarks Koda’s off to an amazing start with Ryo as a announcer commenting that’s typical of Koda, he doesn’t cut corners even if the race is just for fun. Akira watches and Miko comments to Koda when he passes that he’s going to eat her dust as well. Miko is handed the baton telling not to call her Miko before sprinting ahead. Miko gets mistaken for Miki as she dashes in the same way Akira did after becoming Devilman. Proudly, Miko shouts to be referred by her true name as she is about to hand the baton to Miki. Koda notices her catching up fast as Miki encourages Miko to go for it. The announcer is corrected that the one in green who is the only close one to Koda is not Miki, Miko declares herself as Miki Kuroda and running jaguar sprint she relishes that she is the real Miki as she closes in on Koda ahead. In response Koda in turn demonstrates an even greater advancement in speed, leaving a shocked Miko behind and sprinting past Miki. She focuses on Miko passing her the baton in response, though Miko moves to her the baton is swiped by Akira who runs full speed after Koda. Taro watching notes with excitement how Akira is amazing, running alongside Koda, Akira manages to tell him there is a beast that lives “inside you” to Koda’s surprise, he says its on the verge of exploding out everyday. He tries further to reach out to Koda about being a Devilman, Akira says Koda wants to scream, violate and destroy but he’s scared of people finding out. Koda asks Akira how come, and Akira replies its because he's like that too. Ryo slowly but surely reaches his finger down, then with a single tap on his tablet he activates his recordings, the Judgement music from the Sabbath party causing Koda's memories to break out and change into his Devilman form weeping for Junichi. Events from the black Sabbath party display across the huge screen around the stadium. Akira ceases running aware that Ryo is going ahead with the plan. Akira calls for him to stop and abort the mission, he didn’t replace the drink and even if we do that, but Ryo, having given the drink himself tells Akira it has already started. Koda grows dizzy from the imagery surrounding the entire interior of the stadium. Other athletes overtake him and though he says no realising what’s happening Koda is unable to prevent the demon taking over and he can only scream please no as the large bull like creature begins rampaging through the stadium. Akira runs after him shouting for Koda. He then shouts out for Ryo to stop it. Miko is awestruck and can only look on in shock as the rampaging demon kills humans before it charges towards her. It is Miki that grabs her hands and pulls her out its way. Akira continues to call to Ryo telling him that Koda is just trying to run away, he tells him to get him out of here as planned and to open the gate now. The demon continues to violently slaughter any and all humans as 7News reports on the live carnage Miki’s parents mention Miki and Akira in concern but Taro thinks its cool. Ryo stops a man from stopping the broadcast by grabbing his wrist, with a somewhat demented look on his face he points out they are the only live feed in the arena and will get a lot of hits from it, before pointing out that its his program and reassures him that if something happens then he will take the full responsibility. Wamu and Gabi continue to watch the feed as the announcer and Ryo note that Koda suddenly transformed and Ryo announces to all watching that Koda is actually a demon. With Koda exposed, everyone in the stadium evacuates as Akira tries to calm Koda down. Flicked to the side, everyone save for Akira and Ryo evacuate the area as news of the demons had spread as Ryo planned. Viewing the footage, an assemble of demons also take note with reactions ranging from getting ''him to do something, to one pointing out it was no accident and was plotted. Ryo elaborates further on his Professor Ryo’s science lab show. He says its not a joke that he’s been investigating this for a while and the demon exist and lives among them in secret. After concluding that the demon has finally revealed itself before us, Ryo hits a switch to open to gates to the stadium and from high up from his vantage point Ryo observes the demon leave and thinks he’ll leave the rest to Akira. Ryo’s show is broadcast around the world and he states he has plenty of proof to show soon on TV screens round the city, to the President of the United States office he ends that demons exist there could be one right next to you. In the car park Akira calls Ryo and tells him he killed the demon like Ryo said he wanted him to. Ryo tells him good job and that they’ll be busy starting tomorrow and to get some rest. After hanging up, somewhere in the parking area Koda, still in his demon form is confronted by Akira. He has in-fact not killed the demon as it continues to smash various cars. Akira approaches and tells him he is not a human but not a demon either as he assumes his own Devilman form. Transforming himself he seizes the charging demon and stares into Koda's tear streamed face on its forehead and tells him rather a Devilman. Akira takes off into the night sky carrying Koda, he says with this he will save him as Akira flies Koda away before the authorities show up, to protect him. Episode 06 Screenshots Main Article: Neither Human Nor Demon/Screenshots Characters * Moyuru Koda * Akira Fudo * Ryo Asuka * Miki Makimura * Miki Kuroda Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes Category:Episodes